Question: Emily did 39 fewer push-ups than Stephanie at night. Emily did 60 push-ups. How many push-ups did Stephanie do?
Solution: Emily did 60 push-ups, and Stephanie did 39 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $60 + 39$ push-ups. She did $60 + 39 = 99$ push-ups.